


Flower Girl

by soumise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soumise/pseuds/soumise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yixing's turn to dress Jongin up for Kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Girl

His skin catches in the zip as Yixing does it up at his back. Jongin whines and feels tears in his eyes, blinking them back so he doesn’t ruin the eyeliner Yixing took such care painting on. ‘It’s too tight.’ He says, voice small and whining. He can imagine the smile on Yixing’s face when he hooks his chin over Jongin’s shoulder and presses a messy kiss over the spaghetti strap of the dress. 

‘It is too tight.’ He replies, pausing to lave his tongue up the side of Jongin’s neck, squeezing his hips over the pink folds in the fabric. ‘Tell Kyungsoo he’ll have to be careful with you.’ 

Jongin can feel the blush on his face at that, dips his chin to look at his bare toes instead of paying attention to where Yixing is lightly sucking on his shoulder. 

‘Kyungsoo won’t even like this stuff.’ He tries this time, embarrassed. Yixing hums. He’s acting like he knows something that Jongin doesn’t. It makes Jongin irritated. He bunches his hands in the soft pink material of the dress. 

‘Agree to disagree.’ Yixing’s hands are roaming at bit further around Jongin’s hips, fingertips pressing firmly on his skin. Jongin tilts his hips forward and away from where Yixing’s pressing insistently at his back, shifting so Yixing won’t be able to feel the way he’s half hard from the soft satin of his panties. He doesn’t think about the way the dress would move with him, revealing rather than covering up. Yixing laughs, low in his ear, and his hand moves to squeeze Jongin over the material of the dress and panties. Jongin keens and pushes back against Yixing’s crotch. 

‘Not now.’ Yixing says, in the strong voice he uses when Jongin’s being naughty. Jongin stops, biting the lipstick off his lips to prevent himself whining. The hand on his hip pushes him to separate the two, and Jongin stands again for Yixing, both hands twisted in the material of the front of his dress, willing down the erection that’s tenting the material upwards. 

Yixing steps away, moving across the room, and Jongin closes his eyes to stop himself chasing after. He was told he had to be patient, and he doesn’t want Yixing to have to punish him when Kyungsoo’s been kept waiting all this time. ‘You’re almost done.’ He hears, Yixing’s voice closer than he expected. He feels Yixing place something on his head, press it down and fluff his hair around it. 

It’s part of the rules that Jongin isn’t allowed to see what his costume is until he’s ready. Sometimes it’s easier to figure it out, like when Kyungsoo pinned down his hair with kitty ears and stretched him out for the brand new tail they bought him. Other times, like Yixing’s stupidly elaborate costumes, it’s much harder. 

Yixing presses another kiss Jongin’s throat, right above the collar, before he steps back. He’s smiling at Jongin, dick pressing hard and clearly visible his jeans. He steps forward, crowding into Jongin’s space once more before he’s kissing him thoroughly, thigh grinding up between Jongin’s legs as he forces his tongue into his mouth. Jongin barely has time to balance himself with hands on Yixing’s arms before the other is pushing him back to sit on the edge of the bed. 

‘Kyungsoo’s lucky this week.’ He murmurs, thumb swiping away where he’d smudged Jongin’s lipstick. Jongin blinks up at him, breathing through his mouth. 

‘Call him in.’ Jongin manages, getting harder with anticipation. 

Yixing laughs, tweaks the tag on Jongin’s collar, and then takes a few quick strides to open the bedroom door. He calls Kyungsoo’s name once, still looking at Jongin from the doorway, tugging his bottom lip beneath his teeth as he stares. 

Jongin can’t muster the clarity of mind to tell Yixing that Kyungsoo’s behind him, so there’s an awkward moment where the heavy atmosphere is broken as Yixing jumps at the hand on his shoulder. The two turn towards each other, and Kyungsoo takes a moment to look over Yixing before he pulls them together, licking at Yixing’s mouth. Yixing reacts with the same eager force as he had when he was kissing Jongin earlier, but Kyungsoo is pushing them apart casually almost as quickly as they started. 

‘Did you play with him before I got a chance to?’ Kyungsoo says voice clear and strong as always. Jongin whimpers from the bed, about to protest. Kyungsoo raises a hand to stop him before he has the chance. ‘You’ve got lipstick on your mouth.’ He says to Yixing, who laughs easily, always unaffected by Kyungsoo’s sobriety. Yixing’s playfulness is easy to keep up with but Jongin always feels like a man on fire when it comes to Kyungsoo’s cold stares. 

Yixing shrugs, pressing a gentle kiss to Kyungsoo’s mouth and then looking back at Jongin, who presses a hand to his own thigh and squeezes, trying to distract himself from the way his dick twitches visibly beneath the thin fabric. ‘Can you blame me?’ Yixing finally answers, and Kyungsoo chuckles himself, eyes raking over Jongin. 

‘I don’t think I can.’ 

There’s a chaise lounge that Jongin picked for these times at the end of the bed, angled so both the bed and the mirror are visible. Yixing makes his way over to it, unbuttoning his jeans as he goes, and Jongin rises unsteadily to his feet as Kyungsoo stalks closer to him. 

Kyungsoo kisses him softly, two hands on his jaw, fingertips just brushing into his hair. Jongin whimpers against Kyungsoo’s lips, curling his fingers into the jumper Kyungsoo has on. His lips are soft and wet from the way Yixing uses childishly uses his tongue when he kisses, pressing insistently up against Jongin. Kyungsoo kisses like he wants submission, and Jongin likes nothing better than to give it to him.

The hands on his jaw drop to his shoulders and Kyungsoo pushes him to sit once again, smiling and brushing his fingers down Jongin’s throat. He catches the tag hanging from Jongin’s collar, tugging it lightly forward so Jongin bares his neck. Kyungsoo smiles. ‘Did you let him read the collar before you put it on?’ The question isn’t for him. Jongin cuts his gaze over to Yixing, who’s already got one hand on himself over the material of his jeans. The look on his face is a clear no. 

‘Do you want to know what it says, Jongin?’ He’s hooking his finger beneath the collar and tugging, just enough to pull Jongin with the action. Jongin nods, licking his lips. 

‘It says, ‘Baby Girl’’ He’s smiling and Jongin closes his eyes, heat in his cheeks, embarrassed. Of course Yixing would choose something like that. Of course the purr of Kyungsoo’s voice as he delights in the inscription is enough to make Jongin’s dick twitch. 

Kyungsoo pushes his face to the side, kissing Jongin’s neck and mouthing along where the leather meets Jongin’s throat. From across the room, where Yixing is still watching, he interrupts to tell Jongin to look at himself in the mirror. 

Jongin does, eyes shifting to the mirror on the wall opposite, allowed to finally look at himself. His face is painted to soften his features, eyes widened with eyeliner and pale eyeshadow, lips covered in a soft pink lipstick that’s smudged down his chin from Yixing and Kyungsoo’s eager mouths. The dress Yixing had picked is pale pink, made of a light material that does nothing to cover up Jongin’s erection or the way his nipples have pebbled beneath the soft material. The pink of the dress matches the soft pink of his lips and the little flower buds woven into the flower crown on his head. 

Jongin flushes again, turning away to stare up at Kyungsoo, who was watching him look at himself, faint smile at the corner of his mouth. It’s against the usual rules for him to talk, but from the corner Yixing pipes up once again. ‘Jongin. Be a good boy and show Kyungsoo the best part.’ Jongin opens his mouth to protest, but his hands are poised on the hem of his dress, ready to lift it up. Yixing seems to notice, gives a chiding ah ah ah that stops Jongin in his tracks. 

‘Not like that Jongin.’ Yixing says and Jongin looks over to him, pleading. ‘C’mon baby you know how to do it. Show Kyungsoo the way a good boy should.’ 

Jongin whines, moves back on the bed anyway. Kyungsoo’s watching him, amused, but Jongin can see the outline of his dick as it hardens in his slacks. He lies back, propping himself up on his elbows, legs parted and bent slightly at the knee, feet flat on the bed to prop his dress up enough. ‘Satin.’ Is what Yixing says, and Jongin sees the way Kyungsoo’s eyes flicker over to him for a second, nods approvingly then turns back, darkened with lust. 

Jongin drags his hands down his chest, breath hitching at the feeling of the material on his hot skin, before he reaches the hem once again, and lifts, pulling the dress up and revealing the white satin that barely holds him all in, tip of his cock trapped beneath the elastic waistband, precum dribbling down to stain the material. Kyungsoo licks his lips and crawls onto the bed with him, kneeling between Jongin’s legs. 

His hands land on Jongin’s ankles, and he pulls them apart, spreads his legs wider. Jongin’s mouth falls open, watching Kyungsoo. He loves being manhandled. Especially by Kyungsoo, the way his hands are always rough and detached could get him off alone. 

Kyungsoo runs his hands flat and open up between Jongin’s legs, curling his nails into his thick thighs. Kyungsoo’s bent over, head practically between Jongin’s legs, enough that the younger knows if he bucked his hips up now he’d force his dick into Kyungsoo’s face. He’d never do that.

Kyungsoo leans down, presses a light kiss to the very inside of Jongin’s thighs, a breath away from his balls. Jongin’s hands curl into the comforter, trying to gather the self-control he’s very quickly losing. Kyungsoo hooks two fingers into the side of Jongin’s panties and tugs. He looks up from between Jongin’s legs, face appearing just over the top of Jongin’s dress. There’s a smile he’s obviously fighting to get rid of when he meets Jongin’s eye. 

‘You look so pretty baby girl.’ He coos, and suddenly yanks at the satin panties, ripping them down Jongin’s legs, making Jongin lose the balance he had on his elbows to land on his back with a gasp. Kyungsoo is crawling over his body immediately after, bunched panties in one hand. He grips Jongin’s chin with the other, and Jongin can’t speak he’s so turned on, just lets Kyungsoo lean down and suck his lower lip into his mouth. He can feel Kyungsoo’s hand dip between his legs to squeeze the base of his cock, hand barely moving but there, gripping him. 

‘Be good for me, okay?’ Kyungsoo says, voice frustratingly level, lilted with the way he’s teasing. Jongin moves to nods, but Kyungsoo’s hand shoots from between his legs to grip his lower jaw, forcing his mouth open. ‘Be good baby girl.’ He says again, and Jongin can’t respond before Kyungsoo stuffs the bunched panties into his mouth. 

The panties are too dry on his tongue, saliva pooling to soak the material, and Jongin’s too shocked to even react beyond clenching around the taste of cloth and his own precum that has soaked into the material. Kyungsoo flips him over, methodical in every action. It only serves to make Jongin harder, face pressed into the mattress as Kyungsoo pulls his hips up and flips the dress to his waist. Jongin’s flower crown falls onto the mattress at the movement. 

‘Did you stretch him?’ Kyungsoo says, and Jongin looks over to find Yixing’s already jerking himself off, legs splayed open and jeans shucked to his thighs. He’s probably going to come more than once Jongin thinks, watching the swollen head of his dick slip through his fist with the slick sheen of lube in his palm. Yixing looks glazed, watching Kyungsoo spread Jongin’s ass cheeks apart carefully. He shakes his head once, hips stuttering up into his own hand. Kyungsoo tuts disapprovingly. 

Kyungsoo leans over him, pressing his clothed erection into the cleft of Jongin’s ass as he reaches for lube and condoms. Jongin whines, fists clutching the duvet, clenching around nothing. Kyungsoo settles back down behind him, and Jongin listens for the crack of the bottle opening. It’s silent apart from the noise of Yixing’s fist working over his dick frantically in the corner. 

‘Where’s the rest of this?’ Kyungsoo says. Jongin opens his eyes and finds a half empty bottle of lube in front of his face. He whines, screwing his eyes shut again. ‘Who told you you could touch yourself Jongin?’ Jongin buries his face into the duvet, trying to hide the way his face is heating up again, cheeks burning red. It’s Yixing Jongin hears this time, cursing under his breath. 

The lube cracks open, and Jongin whimpers under his breath, spreading his legs a little wider for Kyungsoo. Lube pours directly onto his skin, dripping between his ass cheeks and Jongin would gasp if it wasn’t for the panties in his mouth. 

Kyungsoo pushes two fingers in quickly, knuckles pressing on Jongin’s rim as he twists the fingers inside. Jongin presses back eagerly, feeling Kyungsoo crowd up against him. He can feel the rough of Kyungsoo’s clothes on his bare skin, Kyungsoo still fully dressed, the other man pressing up hard into his prostate with two fingers, rubbing quickly before beginning to pump his fingers in and out. Jongin keens before he can stop the noise, hips working back onto Kyungsoo’s fingers. 

The hand that’s not stretching Jongin begins to work its way up his body, pinching his nipples and making him squirm, pulling at the thin straps on his shoulders so that one falls down his arm, the material of the dress falling away with it to reveal more of his chest. The hand suddenly stops teasing, and Jongin feels two fingers curl beneath the band of his collar before they twist and pull, and he’s yanked upwards like a dog on a leash, air cut from his lungs in the one tug. 

Jongin flails for a second, collar tightening on his throat. He can still feel Kyungsoo’s fingers in him, he thinks another’s been added, but the tight grip Kyungsoo has on the collar makes anything but choking hard to do. He struggles a bit more, before relaxing into the hold on his neck, feeling pressure in his chest as his lungs burn for air. Just as he begins to adjust to the action, Kyungsoo pulls his fingers free of the collar and lets Jongin’s body fall forward. 

He hits the mattress and feels tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He’s so wildly turned on, rutting back on Kyungsoo’s fingers and breathing erratically through his nose. He thinks he might be crying, but can’t tell, burying his face in the mattress and taking Kyungsoo’s fingers up his ass like the good boy he was told to be. 

Kyungsoo’s fingers slip free, and he’s kneading Jongin’s ass cheek with one hand and supporting himself to lean over Jongin with the other. He presses soft kisses by Jongin’s ear, and Jongin closes his eyes, head rolling back to rest on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and accept the kisses he’s been gifted. ‘I’m going to fuck you now.’ He says, and Jongin nods mutely, wishing he could reply. He wants to say please, wants to tell Kyungsoo how good he’ll be for him. 

Kyungsoo pushes in carefully but quickly, bottoming out straight away. He mutters something, and Jongin knows it was praise because he can feel two hands creeping up beneath his dress, stroking the muscle in his stomach, playing with his nipples. In this position Kyungsoo has no option but to rut shallowly into Jongin’s ass, but it’s enough, stretching Jongin better than Kyungsoo’s fingers could have. 

He can hear the way their skin slaps lightly against each other like this, and rocks back into Kyungsoo’s thrusts to get him pressing into his prostate. Jongin knows he’s groaning despite his full mouth, can feel saliva on his cheek where it’s leaking past the wet lump of material. 

At the side, Yixing comes unexpectedly loudly, and he can feel Kyungsoo’s hips stutter like he didn’t even realise Yixing was still there. It makes Jongin realise he’s been untouched the entire time, painfully hard and bobbing between his legs with each thrust. He rocks particularly desperately into Kyungsoo, trying to relieve the pressure.

Kyungsoo uses the collar again, hooking his fingers beneath it, and this time Jongin knows what to expect, braces himself for Kyungsoo choking him. He tugs hard enough to pull Jongin’s entire weight with him, and Jongin lets himself go limp, lets Kyungsoo pull him back to sit on his dick, back resting against Kyungsoo’s chest. The position means Kyungsoo sinks in deeper and he fucks up into Jongin, making him keen and grind back to meet him. 

‘Touch yourself.’ Kyungsoo says, letting go of the collar. Jongin sucks in air through his nose, but it’s not enough to get rid of the burning need for oxygen. Still, he shakes his head at Kyungsoo’s demand, circling his hips back for Kyungsoo’s dick. 

He could come like this, feels the way Kyungsoo’s speeding up his thrusts and groans again. Kyungsoo cups his mouth, turning their faces together. Jongin can feel tear tracks on his face, can feel saliva cooling at the side of his mouth. 

Kyungsoo’s fingers twist into the collar once more and Jongin comes abruptly, choking, jerking in Kyungsoo’s arms and slumping against his chest. Kyungsoo’s thrusts begin to stutter as Jongin clenches around him, letting Kyungsoo fuck him into his own orgasm. When he comes, he buries his face in Jongin’s shoulder. 

There’s a moment where neither move, before Kyungsoo reaches up and pulls the panties from Jongin’s mouth, kissing him thoroughly. Jongin smiles into the kiss, curling his fingers into Kyungsoo’s hair. ‘You’re so good.’ Kyungsoo mutters against Jongin’s mouth, and Jongin laughs a little, nuzzles into Kyungsoo. 

‘Take off my dress, please.’ Jongin says, and Kyungsoo laughs, lifting Jongin off his dick and unzipping the dress, watching the material pool on the bed. There’s come smeared between Jongin’s legs, but he can’t bring himself to care, feeling too blissed out. Kyungsoo yanks off the jumper he was wearing, pulling off his slacks. Jongin turns to see Yixing doing the same, and he holds out his hand for the other to come join them on the bed. 

Kyungsoo settles behind Jongin, tangling their legs together. Yixing presses himself to Jongin’s front, kissing the youngest with little playful nips. ‘We should keep that outfit.’ He says, and Jongin laughs, rubbing back against Kyungsoo. Yixing shifts suddenly and pulls the previously discarded flower crown from somewhere beneath him in the covers, placing it on Jongin’s head with a smile. He wipes under his eyes and Jongin guesses the makeup must be smeared down his face. He doesn’t care. Kyungsoo nips behind his ear softly, hand splayed across Jongin’s stomach. ‘Go to sleep baby girl.’


End file.
